


Life's Little Adventures

by ragingscooter



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingscooter/pseuds/ragingscooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Little Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This fic was a series of prompts provided by maryaun on tumblr. Enjoy.

Life’s Little Adventures Part One

"Come on Holls you promised…you said that if I went out with you and boob job again that you would do whatever I wanted and I want this." Gail pouted as she tugged on her leather jacket.

Holly sighed, “I only promised that when I figured that you would pick something related to sex not…not this…” she gestured towards the black motorcycle her girlfriend was leaning against, “deathtrap.” she finished.

Gail rolled her eyes, “First off this is not a deathtrap, it is a classic Triumph Bonneville. And second I didn’t know that sex was an option otherwise I would have wanted to try sex on the bike…not while it was running of course. Granted it would have been kinda tricky but you are surprisingly flexible for a nerd and I think we could make it work.” Gail mused as she helped Holly put her own leather jacket on. Holly shook her head at her insane girlfriend but accepted the helmet that was handed to her. “Now come on,” Gail patted the space behind her as she straddled the powerful bike, “I promise that I will not go above the speed limit and if you aren’t having any fun I will turn around and we will come back home.”

Holly couldn’t help but smile at the blonde’s sincerity and strapped the helmet on and climbed on to the bike. “Hold on tight.” Gail reminded as she started the motorcycle although the doctor need little prompting to wrap her arms tightly around the cop. “You ready?” Gail asked as she put the bike in gear. Holly didn’t answer but squeezed Gail tighter and she took that as an affirmative and away they went.

It took about twenty minutes to leave the city and now that they were on the open road Holly could finally see the appeal to riding a motorcycle; it was amazingly freeing to feel the wind on her exposed skin. She loved how her body molded against Gail’s as they hugged the turns along the deserted highway. Every twist and turn giving Holly a thrill as Gail gave the throttle a twist and they sped up. “Having fun?” Gail asked over the roar of the motor.

Holly pulled herself a little closer and smiled, “Feels like we are flying.”

Life’s Little Adventures Part Two

Before Holly knew it the sun was starting to meet the horizon and Gail turned on to secluded road that led through the woods. After a few minutes of riding Gail stopped and turned off the bike. She took her helmet off as she looked forward and Holly laughed to herself at the sight of Gail’s short hair sticking up in all directions (Holly wouldn’t say it out loud but she thought this was Gail at her cutest). Holly took her own helmet off and turned to look at what her girlfriend was staring at; the view was breathtaking as she watched the sun dip into a lake washing the sky in a unworldly orange color. “Oh Gail…this…this is amazing.” Holly murmured as she rested her chin on Gail’s shoulder.  
Gail shifted so that she could face Holly and cupped her cheek with a gloved hand and lightly kissed her. The blonde’s kisses never ceased to stun her, each one taught her something new about her, this one while soft had a spark that Holly knew if she let it it would ignite into something much more; and Holly surprised herself by throwing fuel on it. Sliding off the bike and letting her helmet drop to the dirt, Holly gently pushed Gail further back on the seat and then straddled the bike in front of her and took over the kiss.   
It didn’t take long for both women’s hands to roam as jackets were unzipped and shirts pulled free from their jeans but neither was in a rush, they had all the time in the world as 

Holly kissed along Gail’s jaw finding that spot just below her ear that drove the blonde crazy. Gail groaned as Holly nibbled the sensitive, “Want to make a dream come true Lunchbox?”

Holly didn’t need to ask for clarification, she knew what the blonde wanted and she wanted it as well. She shucked off her jacket at as Gail did the same and took it a step further by discarding her tee-shirt. Holly didn’t have time to appreciate the porcelain skin of her lover as Gail was know urgently yanking her shirt up but it snagged on the handlebars. 

“Hold on…let me.” Holly grunted as she pivoted to unhook herself from the clutch; Gail took this time to work on loosening the doctor’s belt but that too was proving difficult because of their position.

Gail attempted to slide her hand down the front of Holly’s jeans but they were too tight and her fingers couldn’t make it past the waistband. “Holly…” Gail whined as her fingertips dug into the tender skin just above where Holly wanted her, “Your stupid pants are ruining this.”

"You love me in these pants, just last week you declared that you want to marry these pants because of the way they show off my ass." Holly retorted as she finally freed herself of her shirt.

Gail huffed as she pulled her fingers free and gripped Holly’s hips bringing her closer, “That was last week, right now this piece of fabric is the bane of my existence.”   
Holly rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s dramatics but she too was more than a little frustrated with the jeans so she hopped off the bike and made a show of whipping off her belt and shimmying her jeans down (which were admittedly practically painted on. She attempted to get back on the motorcycle but this proved impossible with her pants down to her knees, no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t lift her leg high enough to get her foot over the seat. Gail held back laughter as Holly almost fell on her ass when she lost her balance. “This is not funny.” she said pointedly, “Now help me or this is over and you can sleep in your own bed…ALONE.” she stressed. Gail jumped off the bike and with great speed lifted Holly back onto the bike and retook her previous position. 

Kissing quickly resumed as did the roaming hands, Holly’s teasing Gail’s breast over her bra and Gail’s tracing patterns along the small of the doctor’s back and the dip of her hip. Her fingers teased under the leg of Holly’s boy shorts and Holly found herself bucking towards Gail to move her along. Normally Gail would continue to torture the other woman but it was starting to get dark and wanted to get home before it was pitch black so she relented and slipped her fingers into the wet heat of the soaked shorts. It didn’t take long for Gail to find a fast tempo of thrusts as Holly rocked into her meeting them. It was so easy to get lost in the sounds emitted from Holly, the groans, the ohhhh fuuuucks, the ohhh Gaaaaaiills (her personal favorite) and her second favorite the I am going coo… (Holly never seemed to be able to finish that exclamation before her ability to talk was obliterated), so Gail hadn’t noticed that all of their movement had shifted the bike under them and the kickstand wasn’t enough to keep the bike upright. Just as Holly reached her peak the motorcycle started to tip.It was Gail’s quick reflexes that kept them from getting trapped under the weight of the heavy motorcycle. 

They were both breathing heavily as they lay on the ground next to the fallen bike, after a beat Holly started laughing and Gail joined her. “Well that was interesting.” Holly admitted and smiled as she struggled to pull up her pants. 

Gail nodded as she found their shirts, “Next time I will borrow a boat.”

Life’s Little Adventures Part Three 

Smooth Sailing

"Holly you seriously borrowed this boat from your boss?" Gail asked incredulously as they stepped onto the enormous sailboat. She looked around in amazement at the immaculate varnished planking and the stateroom below deck. She had been surprised by her girlfriend when Holly had picked her up after shift with a packed overnight bag for her and had been even more surprised when she drove them to the marina but then something clicked in her head. "Holly did you borrow this boat so that we could have sex on it?"

Holly shrugged as she set down their shared bag (they weren’t going to need much clothing) but gave her signature lop-sided smile, “Maybe…”  
Gail walked over towards her and wrapped her arms around the wonderful woman that she got to call her own, “Can I go to the bow and yell ‘I’m the king of the world’?”   
Holly nodded before pecking her lips with a light kiss. Gail smiled, “Can we make out at sunset at the bow?”

"As long as you serenade me with ‘Come Josephine, In My Flying Machine’." Holly negotiated.

Gail kissed her deeply, tangling her hands in the brunette’s hair pulling her close, her love for the nerd growing each passing minute. “I already planned to lunchbox.”

Holly smiled as she took the blonde’s hand and led her towards the sunken bed, “Never let go Gail, never let go.”


End file.
